Inside Out (UltimateWorldMayhemRockz Style)
UltimateWorldMayhemRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Sadness - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Phoebe (Kid Vs. Kat) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Lord Nefario (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Coop Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jordan's Joy - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Suzi (Camp Lakebottom) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Bev (Sitting Ducks) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Gretchen (Camp Lakebottom) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Pyonkotchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Bump (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (UltimateWorldMayhemRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (UltimateWorldMayhemRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (UltimateWorldMayhemRockz Style) - Bugs Bunny Quick Thinking *Inside Out (UltimateWorldMayhemRockz Style) - Wile E. Coyote We Should Cry *Inside Out (UltimateWorldMayhemRockz Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Five Second Rule *Inside Out (UltimateWorldMayhemRockz Style) - Tom Cat My Bad *Inside Out (UltimateWorldMayhemRockz Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (UltimateWorldMayhemRockz Style): Millie Burtonburger's First Date? *Inside Out (UltimateWorldMayhemRockz Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Joy 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Sadness Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Disgust Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Fear Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Riley Anderson 0da13cb13f5a34971f53191a8ad4137d.jpg|Ord as Bing Bong Category:UltimateWorldMayhemRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG